To simplify construction of electronic devices, manufacturers typically design as many of the components on the printed circuit board as possible. This presents a problem as to connectors and power indication lights. These components typically have to be mounted on the device housing in order to environmentally seal the components against the device housing.
Gaskets are frequently used to protect electronics, internal to an electronic device, from environmental elements such as water. An example of such a use is a microphone gasket in a radio to allow sound to reach the microphone but not allow water and other contaminants to get inside the radio housing. This is accomplished by inserting the gasket into a space slightly smaller than the gasket. The flexibility of the gasket permits it to fit the smaller enclosure and, once inserted, to expand and press against the walls of the enclosure, thereby sealing the housing interior from the environment. There is a resulting need for an apparatus to allow mounting of the connector and power indication light, such as a light emitting diode (LED), on the printed circuit board while environmentally sealing the electronic device.